600 A.D.
600 A.D., also known as the Middle Ages, is one of the eras in the role-playing game Chrono Trigger. It's known as the Middle Ages because it is a time when the Kingdom of Guardia fought against Magus and his army. The playable character Frog is from this era. Happenings The Queen Returns The chapter begins when Crono appears in Truce Canyon. He last found himself standing in the Telepod at the Millennial Fair in 1000 A.D., then suddenly transported to 600 A.D. Coming out of the Canyon and into Truce, he talks to people and finally finds out where he is. Everyone talks about Magus and Queen Leene, but there's no sign of Marle. Crono then travels through Guardia Forest to reach Guardia Castle where he finds Queen Leene. When Crono enters the Castle, some soldiers stop him. But a woman, appearing to be Queen Leene, says that he is a friend of hers. So Crono is allowed to roam the Castle unattended. While heading up to the Queen's chambers to find out what's going on, she reveals herself to be Marle in disguise. While Marle explains that she was mistaken for the Queen, she suddenly vanishes out of thin air. As Crono heads out of the Castle, Lucca shows up. Lucca tells Crono that Marle is actually Princess Nadia from 1000 A.D. So if Marle has vanished, something must have happened to the Queen in the past. Together, Crono and Lucca set out to find and rescue the real Queen before any more damage is done to history. The Queen is Gone Now on a quest to rescue Queen Leene, Crono and Lucca head back through Guardia Forest and west to the Cathedral. While there, they find that monsters have been disguising themselves as humans. They also team up with a newcomer. He's a talking humanoid frog who aptly calls himself Frog. After battling some of those monsters, they finally find the real Queen Leene. As it turns out, Yakra has been masquerading as the Chancellor. Yakra was the one behind the Queen's kidnapping. Crono, Lucca and Frog defeat Yakra and bring both the Queen and the real Chancellor back to Guardia Castle where they find Marle has suddenly reappeared. Knowing the Queen is finally safe, Frog decides to head back out on his own while Crono, Marle and Lucca go back through the Forest, Truce and up through Truce Canyon to the Time Gate. Lucca uses a device she created called the Gate Key to open up the portal manually. Together, the three of them jump back to 1000 A.D. The Hero Appears Now on a mission to prevent Magus from summoning Lavos, Crono and his party travel to 600 A.D. Appearing in Truce Canyon, they travel through Truce and Guardia Forest to find that King Guardia XXI was wounded in battle and recovering at Guardia Castle. He explains that a "legendary hero" had appeared to defeat Magus and this hero was on the Southwestern continent. Heading south, Crono's party eventually come to Zenan Bridge where the Guardia soldiers are starving and losing the battle at the Bridge. In an effort to help the soldiers, Crono and his party head back to the Castle to get rations, but all the Chef can spare is jerky. So they bring that back to the soldiers at the Bridge only to find that many of them have been killed. To help out, Crono and his party head across the Bridge and defeat the monster Zombor. The Knight Captain is appreciative of their help. Continuing south, Crono's party passes through Dorino where everyone's talking about the legendary hero. Also, Toma mentions the Rainbow Shell. They meet Fiona just south of Dorino, then head into Porre, the village where the legendary hero lives. Crono discovers the hero's name is Tata and he's entered the Denadoro Mountains in search of the Masamune sword. So the party journeys to the Mountains looking for Tata. Tata and the Frog As Crono and his party enter the Denadoro Mountains, they see the young boy Tata come running out being chased by a Goblin. The party ventures deeper into the mountains and eventually find the chamber that houses the Masamune sword. But in order to get the sword, they must defeat the magical creatures Masa and Mune. After the battle, Masa and Mune agree that Crono and his friends just might be powerful enough to wield the sword. So they hand it over to them, but it's only the blade of the sword. The hilt is missing. Masa and Mune magically transport the party to the base of the mountain and they head back south to Tata's house in Porre. It's there that they find the frightened Tata who hands over the Hero's Medal. He says a frog dropped it in a cafe. Crono and his party then head into the Cursed Woods and find Frog's hideout. Frog, ashamed of himself for not being able to protect Queen Leene, gives Crono the hilt to the Masamune. They notice that Melchior's name is engraved on it. Wondering why, they decide to go ask Melchior himself back in 1000 A.D. The Masamune! Returning to 600 A.D. with the newly repaired sword, Crono's party heads south to Frog's hideout in the Cursed Woods. Presenting the Masamune to Frog, Crono convinces him to join his party and help defeat Magus. Together, they travel back to The End of Time so Spekkio can grant Frog the power to wield magic. Jumping back to 600 A.D., the party heads for the Magic Cave. Using the power of the Masamune, Frog opens the rock entrance to the Cave. They journey through the underground tunnels battling strange monsters and emerge on the central continent, where the only thing that stands is Magus' castle. Magus' Castle Crono and his friends enter Magus' Lair only to find that they have to battle over 100 monsters. Along the way, they confront Magus' henchmen Slash, Flea and Ozzie. After a seemingly long journey through the castle, they finally find Magus, who is chanting in an unknown language to summon Lavos. Even though Frog is wielding the Masamune, Magus is confident he can win the battle. Throughout the fight, where all the fighters use magic, the Masamune's power weakens Magus enough that he drops to his knees, ending the battle. Reality suddenly seems to warp around them. Lavos' power creates a Time Gate. Magus and Crono's party members are all sucked into the Gate. The Hero's Grave Crono's party heads to the Northern Ruins in 1000 A.D. but can't get into the Ruins due to Cyrus' ghost. So the party tried entering the Ruins in 600 A.D., but can't because the place is falling apart and is in need of repairs. They go to nearby Choras in search of a carpenter. While there, they meet Toma, who gives them pop and says to pour it on his grave after he's dead. The party then finds a carpenter but he had lost his tools. So they visit Choras in 1000 A.D. and borrow tools from a lazy carpenter who refuses to work. The party takes the tools back to 600 A.D. and gives them to the carpenter who agrees to repair the Ruins. After the structure is repaired, the party finds Cyrus' tombstone and Frog pays his respects. Knowing Frog is safe, Cyrus' spirit is released and able to move on to the afterlife. But before he goes, he energizes the Masamune making it more powerful. That's when Masa and Mune appear for a moment, eager to see the new blade in action. After Cyrus' spirit is freed, the Northern Ruins become known as the Hero's Grave. The Green Dream Crono's party heads to Fiona's Villa in 600 A.D. where Fiona tells them that they want to start planting the seedlings to build their forest but can't due to the monsters underground destroying the dirt. So the party goes to the nearby Sunken Desert and defeats the creatures there. After returning to Fiona, Robo agrees to stay behind and help with the process of sowing the seeds. The party then takes Epoch into 1000 A.D. to see the lush forest and reunite with Robo. Ozzie's Fort Ozzie took over after Magus disappeared so Crono's party heads to Ozzie's Fort in 600 A.D. The party faces Flea Plus, Super Slash and Great Ozzie individually and together. The three former henchmen of Magus are eventually defeated and Ozzie's reign comes to an end. The Quest for the Sun Stone In an attempt to recover the stolen Sun Stone, Crono's party buys jerky in 1000 A.D. and gives it to the Elder's family in Porre in 600 A.D., thus making the Mayor in 1000 A.D. a much more generous person. The Rainbow Shell The party heads to the Giant's Claw, battling prehistoric creatures, and finally reach the Rainbow Shell. The Shell is so massive it's too difficult to carry out, so they head to Guardia Castle to get help from King Guardia XXI. The King sends soldiers out to the Giant's Claw to bring the Rainbow Shell back to the Castle, locking it away as a national treasure. Locations *Cathedral *Choras *Cursed Woods *Denadoro Mountains *Dorino *Fiona's Villa *Giant's Claw *Guardia Castle *Guardia Forest *Magic Cave *Magus's Lair *Northern Ruins *Ozzie's Fort *Porre *Sun Keep *Sunken Desert *Truce *Truce Canyon *Zenan Bridge Category:Chrono Trigger Category:Chrono Trigger eras *